On the Inside
by FantasyAddict97-10
Summary: We all know about Stevie Rae and her group of fledlings. But what happens when Zoey becomes a red fledling? Mystery, betrayal, fear, and a little bit of OOC for better reading. Rated T to be safe.


**This is my first HoN series. It was originally gonna be a Maximum Ride/House of Night crossover, but I decided against it. I really hate crossovers.**

**BTW, this is BEFORE the whole Kalona thing. I really don't like him. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN, only the plot.**

"Zoey!" the Twins giggled, bursting through the door.

"Guess what we found?" Shaunee said, practically bouncing up and down.

With a huge grin, Erin held out a Family Sized bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "Junk food!"

"No way!" I said, swinging my legs over the side of my bed, making Nala growl at me, and grabbed the bag from her. I shook it, grinning at the sound of chips rustling in the bag. "Fatty, non-organic, calorie-packed, not baked chips!" My giddy stage suddenly stopped. "Wait - where did you get this?"

"The vamps don't always stick to their organic-only rule," Erin ginned.

"They have a whole pantry of this stuff, while we fledglings are killing ourselves with health food!" Shaunee sighed, shaking her head.

"You know the vamps would kill us if they found out," I said. I grinned, remembering it was Saturday and we didn't have classes. I looked at my watch, 7:30 P.M. We had all night. "Okay, but we gotta stay in my room with these. Are we letting Damien and Jack in on this?" I held up the Doritos.

The Twins looked at each other. "It would be nice, they _are_our friends," Shaunee said.

"Ditto, Twin. Let's go find them!" Erin agreed. I tossed the Doritos on my bed and followed the Twins out the door.

* * *

Jack, carrying a copy of the first _Pirates of the Caribbean_movie, collapsed on my bed as Damien opened the Doritos bag and stuffed one in his mouth. "Yum, classic junk food. Never underestimate the power of the Twin's inducement."

I took the DVD from Jack and loaded it in the player, a gift from Neferet to keep my mouth shut and make everyone else believe she was a sweet 'Charity giver', as she called it. (Charity! I am not Charity! I don't think she even knows what Charity is.)

We had just started gorging ourselves in Doritos and brown pop when Aphrodite burst through the door. "Zoey, I - What are you doing, Nerd Herd?"

"Watching a movie, duh," Shaunee said.

"What was it look like, Miss Sea Monster?" Erin laughed.

Aphrodite smirked and grabbed up the bag of chips Jack held. "I mean the chips. I don't think this will go along with the vamps organic rule."

I sighed and sat down my pop, standing up to face Aphrodite. "Okay, if we let you stay and eat these with us, will you please not tell?"

She laughed. "You honestly think I'm going to stay here watch this dork movie and eating high calorie junk that will make me blow up like a balloon? No thank you! But I'll do you a favor and not tell, this once. Anyway, I can to tell you that Neferet needs you - now." She flipped her hair and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"I'd like to slap that smirk off her face!" Erin growled.

"Ditto, Twin. She's a total witch."

"You all go ahead and start the movie," I said, picking up my purse. "I won't be long." _The less time I spend with Neferet the better,_ I thought bitterly.

It was a cool night - not cold, but not near warm. There was a gentle breeze, but nothing that you would pull your coat for. I thought about the last time I saw Neferet as I walked the short distance to her office, Shekinah's meeting, seeing Neferet's plan crumble under Shekinah's judgement. I smirked. Finally, someone to overthrow the 'High Priestess.'

Actually, I was surprised Neferet called me instead of Shekinah.

I walked through Neferet's door, she was sitting at her desk with her fingers laced, like there wasn't a more important task then talking to me. When I went to sit in one of the chairs, she put her hand up. Her voice was icy. "No need, Zoey. This won't take long."

_Something is definitly up here,_I thought, remaining at the door frame.

"Zoey, I wanted to remind you that you can't run. Street Cats is only safe for the cats, and the nuns who have done nothing wrong. That can't be a safe haven for you and the other fledglings." Neferet looked so powerful as she stood up, resting her palms on the surface of her desk.

"That's not your decision," I reminded her, thankful that my voice wasn't trembling. "It's the decision of me and Shakinah, and it has been made."

Neferet's eyes narrowed. "You realize you're putting those nuns in danger?"

"Not as much danger as I'm in standing here, talking to you. I can garantee you, Neferet, you or anyone trying to harm those nuns will not only have to get through me, but all of the Dark Daughters and Sons. You're not as powerful as you think. My friends and I have an element circle, and as long as it's intact nothing will happen to anyone."

"And, if your circle is broken, then -"

"I'm sure I can kick your butt with elements just fine."

"You can't hold an army off, Zoey. Only you know how I really am. Me and my army of dead vampyres."

I bit my lip. _For now, but not for long,_ I thought, remembering Stevie Rae. "I can't, but the circle can."

"You can leave now, Zoey. Just know that your precious circle can't hold off an army if a piece of it is missing." I turned to leave. "Zoey? Tell your friends to enjoy that bag of Dortios." I didn't even turn around to look at her, just kept walking. Who was Neferet talking about? Stevie Rae, that now that she's dead and undead the circle is missing earth?

"What did Neferet want?" Damien asked as soon as I stepped back in my room.

"To threaten me about our Street Cats volunteering."

"How dare she!"

"That's what I'm saying!"

Shaunee's lip curled. "Someone needs to teach that woman a lesson."

"With a good punch in the face!" Erin agreed.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jack asked.

I plopped down on my bed beside the Twins and grabbed the Dortios bag from Shaunee, grabbing a fistful of chips and stuffing my face before answering. "You honestly think I'm going to let her tell me what to do? She may be my mentor, but I still make decisions for the Dark Daughters and Sons."

Damien grinned. "Way to go, Z!"

I grabbed my pop and took a big drink from it before sitting it back on the desk and turning back to the movie. I frowned.

There was something (that nagging feeling that won't go away and drives you just a little bit crazy, you know?) hanging in the back of my mind about my conversation with Neferet. Something didn't, I don't know,feel right. I shrugged, deciding to ignore it, at least until this battle scene was over.

**So, I hope you liked it! Oh, and happy Superbowl Sunday! Who ya rootin for?**

**Please review!**


End file.
